Centipede Demon
Centipede Demon is an optional boss found in the Demon Ruins. __TOC__ Location The Centipede Demon is located in the Demon Ruins. Description Prior to awakening, it rests motionless on a rock face. When awakened, flames ignite out of the four spikes on its back and the multiple sets of eyes open aglow, then it drops down on two reptilian feet. The creature has a total of six demonic centipede heads: two on its back, two as arms, and the last two as the head and tail. The heads can extend, spit fireballs, and be cut off The right "arm" is the biggest head and has the longest range. The left one is used to grab opponents and put them in its toothed chest. Its powerful legs let it jump tremendously high. Lore The sisters of Chaos gave Ceaseless Discharge the Orange Charred Ring to lessen his pain. However, he mistakenly dropped it, and thus, the Centipede Demon emerged from the very spot it landed.Orange Charred Ring description. Notes *The Centipede Demon is susceptible to both magic and lightning damage, but is immune to fire. *It is possible to skip this boss by being Rank 2 or higher in the Chaos Servant covenant to open the shortcut to Lost Izalith. If the player does not use the shortcut, the Orange Charred Ring it drops is vital to get through Lost Izalith. *Players can sever the Centipede Demon's tail or arm up to 5 times, as they slowly regenerate during the battle. Its severed limbs become enemies that chase the player. The first severed limb rewards the player with the Orange Charred Ring early, instead of at the end of the battle. Subsequent severed limbs offer no reward, but temporally reduce the range of the demon's attacks. *The player can summon Solaire of Astora to help. His summon sign is located just before the demon's Fog Gate. Solaire can help distract the boss but tends to suffer heavy damage despite having his own Orange Charred Ring, due to often engaging the demon while it's still in lava. *It is possible to have a relatively safe fight with high endurance, defense and fire defense. After several extending pounces, the demon will usually perform a wind-up smash and then get very close to fog door. Staying between the monster's legs will force it to do high jumps and exploding jumps. The demon will also try to consume the player sometimes, but staying close to its legs after it lands and blocking while the demon is in the air is a good way to stay alive and land successive shots to the knee. Explosive jumps are still dangerous, though. *A useful strategy for the Centipede Demon is to sever its right head, spawning the head as a separate enemy. Upon killing the head, the player will acquire the Orange Charred Ring. The player can then exit the arena with a Homeward Bone or quitting, then reenter with the ring equipped. Doing so allows access to the whole boss arena, letting them charge the demon while taking only minor lava damage. This lets the player have more room to maneuver. Boss information Attacks 'Extending Punch' At long range, the Centipede Demon throws its right arm at the player, dealing substantial damage if it connects. The Centipede Demon will only track the player until halfway through its charging animation. Otherwise, it is easily side-dodged if timed properly. 'Wind-Up Smash' |damage-magic = 0 |damage-fire = 0 |damage-lightning = 0 |attack-type = Strike |parryable = No |tracking = Both |speed = Medium }} This medium-range attack can be avoided with a precisely timed roll. Players will see the Centipede Demon jump whilst spinning in preparation for a ground smash using one of its heads. 'Swipe' The Centipede Demon will swipe at the ground with its hand. This can be avoided by rolling under it or running away. 'Consume'Damage listed is per bite. A swipe with its left arm. If it connects, grabs the player and devours them with its fiery belly. This attack is highly damaging, possibly fatal, so stay behind the Centipede Demon as often as possible. An attentive player may either avoid or take minimal damage by rapidly mashing the left and right-hand light attack buttons immediately as the player is grabbed, breaking free of the demon's grasp. 'High Jump' The Centipede Demon leaps into the air and brings its vast weight down nearly exactly where it jumped from. Extremely damaging, yet simple to avoid — move away when it jumps. The Centipede Demon tends to roar after this attack, leaving it vulnerable. 'Alternating Stomp' If the player consistently stays near its heels or back, the Centipede Demon will stomp its feet for moderate damage. 'Exploding Jump' When the Centipede Demon's health is low, it will often leap into the air and throw a giant fireball at the ground. It deals high fire damage and has a wide area of effect. 'Thrash' |damage-magic = 0 |damage-fire = 0 |damage-lightning = 0 |attack-type = Strike |parryable = No |tracking = Neither |speed = Medium }} Wildly swings its arm and tail in a circle around itself. Shoot Fireballs |damage-lightning = 0|damage-magic = 0|damage-physical = 0|tracking = no|speed = Medium|parryable = no|attack-type = Fire}} Throws two fireballs from its back. Only performed when player is at extreme range. 'Demon Head Bug' Chopping off the Centipede Demon's tail or arm will have the severed appendage crawl and bite at the player. While not especially threatening, it can prove a fatal distraction if not dispatched quickly. Up to five heads can chase after the player. Defenses Drops Trivia *The Capra Demon and the Centipede Demon fights share the same background music. *The Centipede Demon can be seen clinging to the cliff wall opposite the first bonfire in the Demon Ruins. It cannot be fought or damaged at this point. *A corpse of a Centipede Demon can be found in Dark Souls III, within the boss arena of the Old Demon King within Smouldering Lake. Gallery Centipede demon intro 3.jpg|Waiting in ambush centipede demon boss arena.jpg|The arena centipede demon face.jpg|Close look Centipede Demon.jpg centipede demon.jpg|The Centipede Demon fighting demon.jpg|Fighting the Demon CentipedeDemon.jpg Dark_Souls_3_Centipede_Demon.jpg|The Centipede Demon as it appears in Dark Souls III Videos Centipede Demon Intro|The Centipede Demon's boss intro Music Footnotes References pl:Demon Stonoga Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls: Optional Bosses